


Podfic: 'As the Mist Resembles the Rain' by do_it_to_julia

by peasina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ageing, Anal Sex, Community: podfic_bingo, Extra Treat, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tenderness, not really a redemption fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Years after the Order's defeat, Hux reflects on his new life.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Podfic: 'As the Mist Resembles the Rain' by do_it_to_julia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the mist resembles the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124662) by [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia). 



> I love how cosy and domestic this fic is. It paints a lovely, homely picture, and fluff is a favourite of mine, so I loved reading this :-)
> 
> This also fulfils a square on my podfic-bingo card: Unfamiliar Fandom!

  
  
You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nfvnf7vwbqlkgk2/As%20the%20Mist%20Resembles%20the%20Rain.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
